Question: Simplify the expression. $-5a(-5a-6)$
Solution: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-5a}$ $ = ({-5a} \times -5a) + ({-5a} \times -6)$ $ = (25a^{2}) + (30a)$ $ = 25a^{2} + 30a$